


the starias

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Buat Panda Asuu, Demon! Asta, M/M, Vice Capt! Yuno
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Astaspeechless.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 17





	the starias

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

Yuno menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon di belakangnya. Ia memiringkan kepala, membuka beberapa kancing teratas, dan menurunkan kerah seragam Golden Dawn-nya hingga bahu. Membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos sempurna.

Yuno mendesah dengan wajah merah, pasrah. "As ... tahhh ..."

Iblis di depan Yuno mendadak _speechless_.

Ada yang salah di sini.

Harusnya dia, Iblis Asta, yang datang dan menerkam Yuno lalu mengisap darahnya hingga lelaki itu terkapar tak berdaya.

Ini kenapa justru Yuno yang menggeletakkan diri dan menyerahkan lehernya?

"Ast—ahhh ..."

Asta bingung.

Tapi karena dia bodoh, jadi ... nikmati saja.

"Bersiaplah, Wakil Kapten Ksatria Sihir."

Hidup itu kadang lucu.

Kayak kamu.

Asta Yuno, maksudnya.


End file.
